Stay Here, Forever
by Tekumeikatoka
Summary: Siapa sangka sebuah dunia gelap penuh dendam berasal dari dasar kesendirian, dan kesepian? / Drabble pendek tentang perasaan Kuroha atau Kokonose Haruka yang telah tercelup kegelapan si ular.


"_Youkoso waga tainai e."_

_Namun 'jalan keluar' tidak tercipta disini._

_Oleh karena itu,_

_Inilah tempat terakhirmu._

_Jangan mencoba untuk pergi,_

_Karena itu hanyalah fantasimu._

_Ini dunia yang diciptakan—_

—_Atas dasar 'kesendirian', dan 'kesepian.'_

.

.

Kagerou Days/カゲロウデイズ© Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

Stay Here, Forever © Tekumeikatoka

.

.

Kotor, bau busuk, menyeramkan. Apakah tempat ini seburuk itu? Kurasa tidak.

Jeritan, dan tangisan. Bukankah itu biasa?

Maksudku—bukankah itu terdengar seperti musik?

Ah, maaf. _Kalian_ tidak menyukainya, ya?

Iya, kalian.

Teman-temanku.

Ya, _teman_.

**Enomoto Takane.**

"_Oi, Haruka! Jalannya bisa cepat sedikit?"_

Mengapa dulu aku tidak memotong kakimu? Supaya kau tidak lari meninggalkanku.

Tapi kini aku lega, karena kau tak mungkin berlari meninggalkanku.

Sebab,

Kakimu sudah tidak ada, bukan?

"_Kono...ha...?"_

Tapi aku muak. Mengapa kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Takane?

Sedangkan kau, dengan entengnya pergi bersama grup itu ke taman bermain?

Pasti menyenangkan, ya.

Namun yang pasti sekarang,

Kau yang dulu tak bisa kuraih,

Kini berada digenggamanku.

...Ah—maaf.

Aku memegangmu terlalu erat.

Hingga kau hancur berkeping-keping.

**Kisaragi Shintaro.**

"_Oi, Haruka-senpai. Kau lupa rumus yang ini."_

Kouhai yang merepotkan.

Mengapa dulu kau menghentikanku?

Padahal kalau aku mati, bukankah itu lebih baik?

Kau yang sok tahu, sok pintar, bisa dapat perhatian dari siapapun.

Sedangkan aku—tidak, diriku yang dulu—sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

Bahkan orang yang kucintai, lebih memilih tinggal di barang rongsokanmu.

Nampaknya kau menyukai warna merah, ya?

Berterima kasihlah padaku,

Kini bajumu bercorak merah yang cocok dengan jerseymu.

**Kisaragi Momo.**

"_Salam kenal!"_

Berlagak sok kenal, artis yang merepotkan.

Nyanyianmu memang menangkap seluruh perhatian, ya.

Termasuk perhatian ular-ular ini.

Sering dipeluk fans, diteriaki namanya, dan yah, hal semacam itu.

Sekarang bolehkah kita bertukar peran?

Kau akan meneriaki namaku,

Memohon untuk para ular ini,

berhenti memeluk tubuhmu yang perlahan akan remuk bersama organ-organnya.

**Amamiya Hibiya.**

"_Cih, mengesalkan."_

Berkorban untuk seorang perempuan yang bahkan tidak sudi melirikmu.

Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya.

Ya, kau dan aku sama.

Namun perbedaannya, kau dihantam oleh truk.

Dan aku yang menghantamkannya.

**Kano Shuuya.**

"_Mukamu membuatku tertawa!"_

Benarkah?

Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membuatmu tertawa kembali.

Kau pasti merindukan rasa sakit yang dulu sering kau rasakan, bukan?

Biarkan aku memberikanmu kembali rasa sakit itu.

Ah, tenang saja. Rasanya menggelitik, kok. Maka dari itu kau pasti tertawa.

Ohya, aku akan menceritakan sebuah kebohongan yang akan membuatmu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yaitu,

Kau _immortal_.

Cukup lucu, bukan?

Kebohongan yang fatal.

Padahal kenyataannya,

Kepalamu tergeletak manis dihadapanku.

**Kido Tsubomi.**

"_Jangan hanya berdiri disitu, ayo selesaikan misi berikutnya."_

Baiklah, Danchou.

Mari kita selesaikan misi berikutnya.

Misi yang paling kusukai.

Yaitu membuat Danchou yang cool, menangis meronta-ronta.

Ah, aku baru saja menyelesaikannya.

Namun tangisanmu tidak se-merdu yang kukira.

Jadi maaf, beberapa bulletku harus menembus tubuhmu.

**Seto Kousuke.**

"_Hei, hari ini hari yang cerah, bukan?"_

Kaulah yang paling membuatku jijik.

Selalu menempel pada Ratuku.

Suaramu membuatku muak.

Terlebih lagi saat kau memanggil Ratuku 'Marry-chan.'

Supaya aku tidak dapat mendengar suaramu lagi, bagaimana kalau aku membuat perutmu tertembus oleh bullet ini?

Kau masih bisa berbicara, rupanya.

Bagaimana dengan kerongkonganmu?

Ah, berisik. Ternyata kau masih bisa berbicara.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kau, mati tercekik olehku?

Tenang, aku akan membuat Matahari yang cerah sebagai objek terakhir yang kau lihat.

Karena kau suka hari yang cerah, bukan?

Suara tangisan terdengar sangat merdu di telingaku.

Apalagi milik Ratuku.

"_Hentikan! Cukup! Aku muak dengan ini semua!"_

Teruslah bernyanyi, Ratuku.

Bernyanyi lah hingga suaramu itu hanya terdengar oleh dirimu sendiri.

Bernyanyi lah seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok.

Oh, aku lupa. Memang tiada hari esok untukmu.

Karena untuk selamanya, kau akan terus hidup disini. Bersama dengan orang-orang naif yang hanya berbicara tentang 'kebahagiaan' dengan muluknya—tanpa ada perjuangan. Dengan mudahnya meminta. Semua itu membuatku ingin muntah.

_Seringai kuukir di bibirku, menghempaskan mayat-mayat menjijikkan itu ke hadapanmu._ Mulai dari Ratu pertamaku, lalu gadis yang selalu tersenyum dengan bodohnya, serta ayahnya yang hanya ingin istrinya hidup kembali.

Nah, kini aku tidak sendirian. Tidak kesepian pula. Karena kalian semua akan selamanya bersamaku.

_Selamanya._

**THE END..?**

* * *

Aah, hisashiburi! Akhirnya writer amatir ini kembali! :'D

Duh, kembali malah dengan fic yang membuat jiwa psycho ku terlihat...

Maaf tapi aku terobsesi dengan Kuroha wwww /gananya

Ohya, mohon maaf apabila ada beberapa hal yang menyeleweng dari cerita aslinya. Toh ini **Fan** Fiction ehe~

Jaa, matta ne! Terakhir, RnR? :D


End file.
